Bumblebee (Aligned)
Bumblebee is one of the members of the main group of Autobots in the 2010 computer-animated series Transformers: Prime. He serves as the deuteragonist of Transformers: Prime ''and the main protagonist of ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise. ''He is voiced by Jonny Yong Bosch in ''War For Cybertron, who played Adam Park in Power Rangers, and Will Friedle, who voiced Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond, in the final episodes of Prime ''and reprised the role in ''Robots in Disguise. History Backstory Bumblebee was among the last generation of Transformers generated by the Allspark during the Great War. As with most of his fellows, he joined up with the Autobots. As seen in flashback in Predatory, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper invaded Airachnid's lair to rescue Arcee and Tailgate. Bumblebee blasted a couple of Vehicons, but they were too late to save Tailgate. They carried Arcee out as she told them she'd been unable to save her partner. Exodus Note: ''Exodus ''tells it's own account of Bumblebee's backstory, and of the Autobots evacuation from Cybertron, which conflicts with the Cybertron games. '' War For Cybertron After Zeta Prime was captured and presumed dead, during the siege of Iacon, Bumblebee volunteered as messenger, to tell Optimus. After being caught by a pair of Decepticons, he was saved by Optimus and Ratchet. Informing Optimus of Zeta's death, they started a counterattack to push out the Decepticons. They manage to reactivate the planetary guns, clearing the skies over Iacon, and proceed to aid Ironhide in reclaiming the Decagon, and Bumblebee helped fight Starscream. Entering the Decagon Zeta Prime sent a message, revealing he was held in a prison in Kaon. Optimus resolved to rescue Zeta, and Bumblebee accompanied him and Sideswipe, to get themselves captured to infiltrate the Prison. Now captured, Soundwave ordered them taken to recycling. Bumblebee didn't think that sounded bad, until Sideswipe told him to consider what they were recycling. Bumblebee began to panic when they placed against a firing squad, until Air Raid rescued them. After Air Raid was captured, the three found some weapons and sneaked though the prison. After being recaptured by Megatron, and escaping, Bumblebee and the others rescued Air Raid, and managed to unlock the other Autobots cells. While rescuing Zeta, Bumblebee helped fight Soundwave and his minions, but Zeta was finished off in the struggle. Taking his body back to Iacon, Bumblebee and Sideswipe witnessed the High Council make Optimus a Prime. During the evacuation of Cybertron, Megatron used Trypticon against the Autobots' ships. After the Aerialbots sent him plummeting to the planet's surface, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus Prime and Ironhide to look for the crash site. Once Trypticon was found to still be alive, Bumblebee assisted in fighting him, overloading his shoulder cannons with energon batteries and destroying his heat vents Afterward, Bumblebee was present at the unveiling of the Ark, and reminded Optimus Prime that Megatron was "still out there". At some point after these events, as seen in flashback in ''Operation Bumblebee, Bumblebee was captured at Tyger Pax. The interrogation by Megatron was brutal, but he was later found and Ratchet saved his life, but could not save his voice box. Fall of Cybertron As the Autobots worked towards preparing the Ark for launch, the Decepticons attacked the city. Bumblebee was helping out Ratchet with the wounded when Optimus Prime arrived, and helped with an injured soldier. He was part of the bridge crew when the ship launched, and when they were intercepted by the Nemesis, defended the bridge alongside Optimus. Prime left to tend to the engine room, and Bumblebee was sent to replace a fuse so they could get the defense systems back up and running. He succeeded, allowing the Ark to start returning fire on the Decepticon ship, and headed for the engine room. By the time he got there, Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a duel, with Optimus losing. As Megatron fired off a killing shot, Bumblebee threw himself in the way and took the shot to the chest. Enraged, Optimus renewed his assault on Megatron, but a short time later both ships were sucked through the space bridge portal. Exiles After passing through the unstable space bridge, Bumblebee and the Autobots aboard the Ark found themselves near the Cybertronian colony world Velocitron. Bumblebee was part of Optimus Prime's initial landing team, who made contact with the planet's rulers, Override and Ransack. However, the Autobots' arrival exacerbated tensions. Although the Autobots secured an ally in Override, they left Velocitron on the brink of civil war. The next leg of their journey through the Space Bridge brought the Autobots to Junkion. Bumblebee and the Autobots met Wreck-Gar and his people, the Junkions. Optimus's Matrix-induced visions led him on a quest through one of the four Space Bridge nodes surrounding Junkion, and he selected Bumblebee and Silverbolt to accompany him. Through the Bridge they came across the tomb of Solus Prime. Her holographic spirit informed the Autobots that the Requiem Blaster, her most deadly creation, wason Junkion and must be kept out of Decepticon hands. Returning to Junkion, Bumblebee and the other Autobots in battled the newly arrived Decepticons. The Requiem Blaster was uncovered inside a ship at the planet's core. The fighting over the Requiem Blaster ripped the planet apart, but both sides eventually called off the melee and abandoned the Blaster after learning the location of the Allspark itself. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and the rest of the Autobots boarded the Ark and began the long race to reach their civilization's greatest prize before Megatron could. Retribution to be added Prime Season 1 to be added Season 2 to be added Beast Hunters to be added Predacons Rising However, Megatron was revived by Unicron shortly after, who used his body as a vessel to attack Cybertron. With Optimus missing in action at the time and Ultra Magnus badly wounded, Bumblebee became temporary leader of the Autobots. Optimus returned and defeated Unicron with the help of his team. Before Optimus became one with Primus, Bumblebee promised Optimus that they will keep the peace in his memory before Optimus left. Optimus gave a last smile to them before going into the Core. When the Sparks burst from the Well, the team watched as the sparks fly out to bring life to their home again, including Optimus' own. Rescue Bots Robots in Disguise Season 1 Years after the war finished, Bumblebee became a high ranking police officer, but was still praised as a war hero, with a partner police cadet Strongarm, but he began to see visions of Optimus leading him back to Earth with Strongarm, street punk Sideswipe and Mini-Con Fixit where they discover a crashed Decepticon ship with numerous fugitives at large. A dinobot named Grimlock, who was a prisoner on the ship, teams up with them as well as humans Denny Clay and his son Russell. Bumblebee takes leadership in his new team to hunt down the Decepticon fugitives on Earth. On some occasions, Bumblebee would mess up on his battle cries, which would make his team laugh or not impressed. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, after Bumblebee and his team, along with a revived Optimus Prime, seemingly defeated Megatronus, Bumblebee found a phrase that impressed everyone. Season 2 Combiner Force Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Mute Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Sidekicks Category:Mentor Category:Rescuers Category:Archenemy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Pure Good Category:Knights Category:The Hero